BLAZE LINE
by KaizokuNoYume
Summary: Recueil de plusieurs one shots et histoires courtes. Présence de Canons et d'OCs
1. Avant Propos

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
**

Il y a longtemps que je n'avais rien publié ici, pourtant il y a pas mal d'histoires qui trainent dans mes dossiers... alors je reviens vous les faire partager !

Comme toujours, c'est dit dans la description, vous pourrez lire ici plein de petites histoires écrites autour des personnages de Eyeshield 21 et de certains OCs.

J'essaie encore et toujours de garder l'esprit originel de la série et vous découvrirez dans ces histoires principalement Naoya, mon OC, ainsi que Aurore, l'OC de Gueparddefeu. Ainsi que quelques autres "special guest", si l'occasion se présente !

J'éditerais éventuellement cette page pour rajouter des choses, mais je ne pense pas avoir autre chose à dire. :D

A part bien sûr, _Bonne Lecture !_

**KaizokuNoYume**.


	2. Le véritable chien d'Hiruma Yoichi

**Le véritable Chien d'Hiruma Yoichi**

* * *

C'était un jour à priori comme les autres au Lycée Deimon. Un après-midi ensoleillé, un ciel dégagé, surement le temps idéal pour se consacrer aux activités des différents clubs de l'établissement. Particulièrement pour les clubs sportifs.

Et plus que les autres, il y en a un qui fourmillait plus que d'ordinaire. Bien qu'ils ne fussent que très peu de membres et qu'il était difficile d'appeler cela un club vu le local pourri dans lequel ils étaient installés... Il s'agissait évidemment du malfamé club de Football Américain, dirigé par le terrifiant Hiruma Yoichi.

C'était à cause de cet homme que lui, Kobayakawa Sena, petit première année, se retrouvait à devoir recruter des membres d'urgence sous peine de se faire durement punir par le démoniaque quaterback de l'équipe. Pourtant, il y mettait vraiment du sien ! Les heures défilaient, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et il n'avait toujours trouvé personne qui veuille bien les rejoindre… enfin, la seule personne qui était prête à dire oui ne pouvait pas se libérer à temps. Il soupira. Le football américain était-il si impopulaire ? Ou alors, c'était vraiment Hiruma faisait l'effet d'un répulsif… Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi.

Sena sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit des éclats de voix. Il leva la tête et remarqua un groupe de jeunes gens sur le terrain de basket du lycée.

« Oi Voisin, t'arrives trop tard si tu veux jouer ! », s'exclama l'un des titulaires de l'équipe, à en juger par son dossard.

« Ahahah… » L'un des jeunes, le seul qui n'avait pas l'air d'être là pour jouer au basket, se mit à rire doucement. « Gomen na~ Je suis simplement venu ranger le matériel du professeur Kawada. »

« Eeeeh, toujours aussi chanceux toi ! Tu t'es déjà mis notre manager dans la poche, maintenant tu gagnes des points avec la prof' ? »

« Ahahahah… »

Après quelques autres échanges du genre, les titulaires de l'équipe de basket quittèrent le terrain, laissant le dernier élève seul. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de faire partie de leur club… c'était l'occasion rêvée !

Sena s'avança vers le terrain pour rejoindre sa cible. Le garçon était penché en avant, en train de ranger des cartons. Seulement, une fois proche de lui, il perdit rapidement toute sa confiance.

« E-Excusez-moi…. ? », lança timidement le petit japonais.

« Hm ? »

Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'élève se relever. Il était beaucoup plus grand de près ! Pas étonnant que l'équipe de basket s'intéresse à lui.

C'était un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en bataille, mesurant à vue d'œil 1m80. Son uniforme scolaire était parfaitement ajusté ! Sena se sentit presque honteux face à ce garçon qui présentait si bien. Il se ratatina encore plus quand l'inconnu lui adressa un sourire rayonnant de candeur. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, quelque chose frappa Sena. Il avait un drôle d'accent… c'était très léger, mais ça s'entendait quand même. Il n'était pas japonais ?

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? », Lança le blond d'une voix incroyablement douce.

« Je… euh… »

Sena avait complètement perdu sa langue. Il n'arrivait plus à dire pourquoi il était là. Il se sentit rougir de honte quand l'élève en face de lui commença à rire. Pourtant il ne donnait pas l'impression de se moquer.

« Tu cherches peut-être le capitaine de l'équipe ? C'est dommage, tu viens tout juste de le rater. »

« N-Non ! Je suis désolé de venir vous importuner… je venais simplement vous demander si… si… », Balbutia Sena.

« Si ? », Interrogea le blond, toujours souriant.

« S-Si vous vouliez bien rejoindre le club de football américain ! »

« …Huh ? »

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça. Il regardait désormais Sena avec surprise, restant interdit. Un peu embarrassé par ce silence, la jeune recrue se justifia.

« C-C'est-à-dire que nous avons besoin de joueurs, sans quoi nous ne pourrons pas jouer notre prochain match… ! S'il-vous-plait, rejoignez-nous ! »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a menacé ? »

Le visage du blond n'avait pas changé, pourtant Sena avait décelé une variation dans sa voix… est-ce qu'il était… énervé ? Décidemment, le pauvre lycéen ne savait plus où se mettre.

« … je… euh ? »

« Je te demande si il t'a menacé pour que tu recrutes des joueurs. »

Apparemment, Sena n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Ca semblait couler de source. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

« Ses méthodes sont toujours aussi discutables… » Étonnement, il retrouva son sourire. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« J-Je m'appelle Kobayakawa Sena ! Je suis en première année… et je… », Sena ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

« Je m'appelle Voisin Naoya. Je suis en deuxième année. Ravi de te rencontrer, Sena-kun. »

Naoya posa donc une main sur la frêle épaule de Sena d'un air compatissant, avant de récupérer ses cartons et les soulever. Sena le regarda faire avec fascination. Lui, n'aurait pas été capable d'en soulever un seul.

« Viens avec moi, Sena-kun. » Il commença à marcher. « Je vais ranger cela et nous irons voir Hiruma ensemble. »

Sena resta très surpris. Alors ils se connaissaient bel et bien ? Non attend… aller voir Hiruma ?! Est-ce que ce n'était pas, genre, une SUPER mauvaise idée ? Le petit japonais se mit à courir derrière son ainé d'un air paniqué.

« A-Attendez- ! Naoya-senpai ! »

* * *

Éclatant une énième fois sa bulle de chewing-gum, Hiruma Yoichi, le capitaine de l'équipe de Football Américain de Deimon, arpentait les allées avec sérénité. Il avait mis la pression comme il le fallait à ces deux bons à rien d'équipiers, alors que lui n'avait même pas peiné une seule seconde pour enrôler les premières personnes qui lui passait sous la main. Son carnet de menace faisait vraiment des merveilles !

Il lui restait encore quelques aimants à poser sur la porte pour afficher son nombre de victimes… enfin, de nouveaux joueurs pour le match du lendemain. Il se dirigeait donc vers le local de son club quand il sentit une ombre qui lui cacher la lumière du coucher de soleil. Il remua une oreille et se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Naoya, qui le regardait avec un air sévère, les bras croisés. Un peu plus loin derrière, Sena arrivait péniblement, essoufflé.

« H-Hiruma-san… ! »

Yoichi fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum au visage du blond et lança d'un ton indifférent.

« C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé, kuso-chibi ? »

« Je- »

Sena n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que Naoya l'interrompit. Il haussa un peu la voix.

« Hiruma ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu martyrises un élève de première année ? Encore une de tes stratégies douteuse pour enrôler des joueurs ? Tu lui as fait quoi ce coup-ci, du chantage ? Encore ? »

Naoya était ferme, il ne semblait pas craindre le terrible Hiruma. En plus, il prenait sa défense à lui, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer ! Sena regardait son senpai avec beaucoup d'admiration. Ce qu'il aimerait avoir autant d'assurance… Il ne semblait pas craquer devant l'indifférence de diable, il continuait de le sermonner bien comme il faut, tout en gardant son calme. C'était assez exceptionnel, comme spectacle. Penser que quelqu'un puisse tenir tête à Hiruma…

Pourtant, l'empathie de Sena le rattrapa, il tenta de se faire une place dans cette… conversation à sens unique pour expliquer qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de nouveaux joueurs, quand il vit la main d'Hiruma se lever pour lui dire de se taire.

« Il parait que tu as mis la pagaille dans tout le lycée aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez- »

« Naoya. » Le quaterback coupa court la phrase de l'étudiant sans la moindre gêne. « Va me chercher à boire. »

Sena resta interdit. Il regarda l'étudiant s'écarter d'eux pour se diriger vers le distributeur de boissons le plus proche. Il sortit de l'argent de sa poche, acheta une bouteille d'eau, se pencha pour la prendre.

« N-Naoya-senpai ?! »

Sena n'en revenait pas. Est-ce que… Naoya venait d'obéir sagement à Hiruma ? Celui-ci revint vers Hiruma pour lui remettre la bouteille directement dans la main.

« Tiens. »

« Merci. »

« Ne faites pas comme-ci c'était normal ! », Plaida Sena.

C'était une complète désillusion. Lui qui avait imaginé Naoya comme un fier chevalier venu le délivrer du mal, il réalisait que le jeune homme était juste… trop gentil. Pire, c'était carrément un esclave consentant ! Oubliez Cerberos, Naoya était **le** chien d'Hiruma !

Il regarda encore quelques secondes Naoya faire la morale à Hiruma qui allait apparemment contre ses principes, avant de soupirer bruyamment de désespoir et de s'éloigner.

« Je retourne au local… », Lança-t-il, tellement doucement qu'il ne sembla même pas être remarqué par ses deux ainés.

* * *

La nuit était finalement tombée quand Sena revint une nouvelle fois dans le local. Il avait enfin réussit à recruter une personne ! Il l'avait aidé à terminer son petit job à temps, lui permettant de se libérer demain pour le match. Il posa fièrement son aimant sur la porte, sous les yeux émerveillés de Kurita Ryoukan, le dernier membre du club. Celui-ci l'attrapa pour le secouer joyeusement dans tous les sens.

« Génial ! C'est génial Sena-kun ! », S'exclama Kurita.

« Oww… » Sena peina à reprendre son équilibre mais reposa son regard sur la porte pour compter les aimants. « Avec ça, nous en avons un, deux, trois… »

« En nous rajoutant Hiruma et moi… ça fait 10 personnes. »  
« … »

La joie retomba immédiatement. Il manquait toujours un joueur pour le match du lendemain…  
Frustré, Kurita tenta de se convaincre qu'ils pourraient trouver une dernière personne le lendemain, mais même lui n'y croyait plus. Sena regarda le visage triste de son équipier… dire que lui ne voulait pas jouer. S'il acceptait de prendre part au match, Hiruma et Kurita pourraient…

« J-Je… Kurita-san… la dernière personne, je pourrais- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de proposer sa candidature. Il fut coupé dans son élan par le bruit de la porte du local s'ouvrant violemment et claquant contre le mur, suivit par un grognement de rage.

« Merde ! Quel combini stupide, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils n'aient plus de chewing-gum sans sucre ! »

« Allons… ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Ils pourraient faire leur boulot correctement ! »

C'était le quaterback qui revenait. Mais il n'était pas seul. Au son de la voix douce derrière lui, Sena devina qu'il s'agissait de Naoya, qui suivait Hiruma en lui portant ses sacs de courses…

Celui se dirigea d'ailleurs vers lui avec son sourire candide pour lui donner une bouteille d'eau, avant d'en proposer une à Kurita.

« Tenez, Sena-kun, Ryokun. »

« M-Merci… »

« Naoyan ! », S'exclama Kurita, broyant instantanément l'étudiant dans ses bras. « Tu es venu ! »

« Urgh- ! Ryokun- J'étouffe- »

Sena les regarda avec surprise. Alors ils se connaissaient aussi… pas étonnant, ils étaient tous en deuxième année. Il reposa soudainement son attention sur Hiruma, qui piochait une poigné d'aimants dans la boite.

« Merde, j'étais tellement pressé que je n'ai pas posé ceux-là. »

Progressivement, il rajouta un nombre conséquent d'aimants sur la porte. Avec tout ça, ils avaient largement assez de joueurs. Il se mit à ricaner fièrement face à son nombre de recrues, sous le regard ébahit de Sena et Kurita. Ces deux derniers se mirent à hurler et à bondirent de joie.

« On a réussi ! »

« Ahahah… » Naoya les regarda en riant doucement. « Avec ça, vous pourrez jouer le match de demain. »

« Toi aussi. », Cracha Hiruma.

« Eh ? Moi aussi ?! »

Ignorant les protestations de Naoya, celui-ci jeta tout le monde dehors pour un entrainement nocturne… Le club comptait désormais un quatrième titulaire.


End file.
